The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Various electronic devices include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) as a signal processing component. The ADC samples an analog signal and converts the sampled analog signal to digital values. The digital values can be further processed using digital signal processing techniques.